Alva's Defeat/The Villains' Downfall/Magearna awakes
This is the scene where Alva gets defeated while all the Villains are dragged away by Alakazam's Psychic carrying the Mega Evolution army to escape and Magearna awakes and turns out it lost it memories for what the villains did to it's soul heart goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (As our heroes finally got the soul heart along with Jeri back, Alva manage to shut the whole system down along with the giant screen) Matt Ishida: Now what? Alva: Unfortunately it seems our plans end here. It's quite obvious it's time to give them up. Prince Hans: (Growls) This is not over! Bird-Brain: We'll be back, heroes. We'll create a new staff for Alva, and his Mega Evolution army will be his once again! Only next time we'll make them more massive and stronger! Major Nixel: Next time we'll crush the Mixels soon! Paisley Paver: '''I will destroy Nebel Plateau someday and turn this pathetic place, into my own mega storage! '''Verminious Snaptrap: And we'll get that soul heart another time! Retreat! Natalia: (In Momma Robotnik's voice) I'll be back! (The Villains runs to escape) Alva: I'll simply find a new puppet to replace Prince Raleigh! (He brings out his jetpack attempting to escape) Tai Kamiya: They're getting away! Agumon: Let's stop them! Ash Ketchum: Quick, Greninja, Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja brings out a giant water shuriken, Agumon fires Pepper Breath, Gabumon fires Blue Blaster, Guilmon fires Pyro sphere destroying through the whole gears and the attacks hit Alva's jetpack making him lost control as he screams and falls down to the forest while the villains also get hit and falls off to the forest somewhere separating from Alva and at last Emerl punches Klorgbane with the Fist of Justice sending him flying into space) Klorgbane the Destroyer: I'll be back! (Emerl fires his missile hitting Natalia and falls down to the lake and gets eaten by a Gyarados) Major Nixel: My King is going to kill me! Bird-Brain: '''Yeah, us too! (Paisley Paver and Rex try to escape, but they get dragged away by a psychic attack) '''Paisley Paver: What's going on? (She and Rex gets dragged away) (Emerl, Ash, Greninja, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Takato, Guilmon, Mikey and Shoutmon runs to outside of the door as Ash-Greninja turns back to normal Greninja and they look down seeing the Villains falls down) Emerl: That will teach those villains! Tai Kamiya: I'm glad that crazy scientist wizard dude is gone! Agumon: Me too. Guilmon: Hey Takato, I was wondering what happens next to the other Villains? Takato Matsuki: Well since that mega wave crystal is destroyed I guess they can't control their armies anymore. Matt Ishida: You do have a point. Gabumon: Probably those Pokemon are beating all the villains up as revenge. Mikey Kudo: You do have a point. Shoutmon: Yeah, probably they're beating up the Villains right now. (Outside of the flying fortress Alakazam uses Psychic to carry the Mega Evolution army to escape but the psychic attack also carry the Villains away) Levi: Cut it out! Francisco: '''This is the worst! '''Jack Spicer: I don't want to be dragged away by Alakazam's Psychic and get beaten up by all of mega evolved Pokemon! Mommy! Verminoius Snaptrap: Not again! Psycho Rangers: We'll get you next time! Zach Varmitech: You'll pay for this Wild Rats! (Screams) Help me! Dabio: This is not fun! Donita Donata: Put me down, you're gonna ruined my makeup and my hair! Gaston Gourmand: Now I'll never cook those heroes and Pokemon into foods! Paisley Paver: 'I was so close to turn Nebel Plateau into my own mega storage! '''Rex (Wild Kratts): '''Help me! '''Sheldon J. Plankton: '(Screams) '''Timothy the Ghost Train: Curse you Thomas the Tank Engine! Diesel 10: Somebody help me! Devious Diesel: I hate this! Zavok: Curse you Sonic! Zazz: The mega evolution army are gonna beat us up! Zomom: Mom was right I'm a failure! Master Zik: You're going to make my back crack! Zeena: I can't believe I lost to the heroes! Zor: This could be painful! The Duke of Weselton: '''Now it's not the day! '''Dave the Octopus: '''Even us, It burns! '''The Butcher: '''This is very bad! (Then we cut to Twilight, Starlight and her Friends seeing Defeated Queen Chrysalis as she gets up) '''Chris & Martin Kratt: That's Wild Kratts! Davis Motomiya: Yeah you jerk! Discord: (Laughing so hard) Rainbow Dash: (Laughs) I don't know I can get it out! Is so funny! Magnamon: Now it's not the time for the Villains, time to deal with Queen Chrysalis. Starlight Glimmer: '''You'll see, Every hero wins! '''Lyra Heartstrings: '''Indeed, when Twilight and her friends take down the villains, I chose to rescue Magearna and save Nebal Pleateau! Now, you will be crushed soon enough. '''Garudamon: It's over now, Queen Chrysalis! (Then Queen Chrysalis gets angry) Queen Chrysalis: '''There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, Starlight Glimmer! Even Thorax! (She Fells off but Flies away) '''Minuette: She got away. Joe Kido: Forget her. Mimi Tachikawa: He's right we have to go now. Sweetie Drops: '''Yeah, but now it's the time to revive Magearna! '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Let's go. (Cut back to Volcanion places Magearna to the ground as Rali lowers the lair to the ground) '''Serena: Ash! Kari Kamiya: Tai! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! Kazu Shioda: Takato! Bonnie: Everybody okay? Clemont: And the Soul Heart? Rika Nonaka: And what about Jeri? Takato Matsuki: '''She still sleeping, Let's not worry about her. Let's hurry and place the Soul Heart back to Magearna. (As Ash places the Soul Heart to Magearna's chest, the Heart glows and then closes the Chest, As the Soul Heart turns on, waking Magearna up) '''Regirock: Princess! Regice: Your alive! Registeel: '''Thank goodness! '''Suicune: '''Wait, something's wrong. (Magearna slowly turns to Kimia as she picks Magearna up) '''Kimia: Magearna, we're here. (Magearna slowly turns to the others) Suzie Wong: What's wrong with Magearna? Meowth: It's heart is still broken. Sure it can move with all that stuff, but now, Magearna's voice! I can't hear it all! (Everyone are shocked in horror discovering what the villains did to the soul heart, which causes Magearna to lost her memories) Suicune: Magearna lost her memory, it's all because of Team Robot's enemies did. '''Entei: '''No, It's isn't true. '''Raikou: '''What are we going to do? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes